Outreach and Education CoreSummary The Southeastern/Atlantic Region (SE/A) will provide outreach and instruction to support biomedical information users throughout the region with an emphasis on minority and underserved populations, healthcare providers, and the information professionals who support them. SE/A will provide this support this goal by entering partnerships that enhance the outreach goals of the NN/LM and foster communication and evaluative feedback, mounting an innovated education program that encourages technology improvement, promoting NN/LM and NLM resources in exhibits, providing funding that enables network members to perform outreach and enhance their technology, and by continuously evaluating the program for satisfaction and improvement.